Warrior's Dream
by Clemen
Summary: [ItaNaru, SasuNaru] Sometimes our greatest moments in life is not to never fail but in the risk we take every time we fall.
1. Prologue

**Warrior's Dream**

_"I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying." – Unknown_

**Prologue:**

Dreams and hope are things that bring human beings closer together, however, those who knew him – like many in the village – would say he wasn't even a human in the first place. On the contrary, he was human – indeed he was. If he wasn't, would he be able to bleed like humans do? He wouldn't have emotions – he wouldn't desire acknowledgment from his own people; wouldn't cry to the heavens for a dream that would never become real.

Kyuubi was correct; he has been foolish enough to believe people would ever accept him for whom he truly was; so he was different from them in some ways, who wasn't really? Acceptance was something that was not made for him, even with those so-called friends that he "had"; not even if he was still the Kyuubi container, not even if he acted the part of the brash idiot who made people laugh at his expense. No one would ever truly accept him.

He would always be the village idiot who was the container to the Kyuubi.

That image was all that everyone would see; no one would try to see past it. No one would truly see how lonely he was. None of the things he has done – bringing back Uchiha Sasuke and returning him to Sakura and Kakashi, killing Orochimaru – has been fruitless. It was if they would never be counted among the eyes of the villagers.

Perhaps…perhaps it was better that way. Perhaps it was better the village did not know he was the strongest ninja in the village, just a select few actually knew. If the entire village found out, found out how strong he, "the demon" was…they would want to kill him. They would be afraid of what he was, more so than what they are now and would rather him dead then to understand him or let alone befriend him.

Demon. He was more than that; he was an outcast for he was neither accepted by humans nor other demons. He was just a lonely outcast. It would forever be his only fate.

How right was Neji when he said everything was decided by fate; at the Chuunin Exams, Neji had said the following: "No one can change their fate, no matter how much you may fight against it."

Naruto sighed himself.

He had been fighting since the day he had been born and yet, and yet fate dealt him with a deadly blow.

---

Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica  
Naruto©Studio Pierrot  
All Rights Reserved-Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

**Warrior's Dream**

**Chapter One:**

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways." -Buddha_

Tsunade paused before saying what she knows would soon create chaos among the council. However, what she had to say had to be said, "I wish for Uzumaki Naruto to be my successor as the sixth Hokage." She stated clearly and firmly.

Gasps among the council was heard throughout, some of the members stared at their current Hokage as if she were insane for insinuating such idea.

"A demon is who you propose to be our next Hokage?" One of the eldest members of the council spoke out loud as he stared indignantly at the Hokage. "That is simply ludicrous!" all of the other members nodded their heads in agreement to his statement.

Tsunade gazed through each member of the council, shaking her head sadly at the scene that was taking place before her. "Uzumaki is not a demon" she stated curtly, "he is the only one worthy of the title of Hokage." Her face held much pride at that fact.

"Surely Hokage-sama" another council member spoke out, "the sake must have gotten to you head." He said with a shake of his head, "There are surly more worthy candidates in the village for you to choose from."

Another voice spoke out after, "Uzumaki should be dead; we haven't ordered his death because of our promise to the third Hokage. Though he serves no purpose to our village." The council member noticed Tsunade opening her mouth to speak but he continued cutting her off. "Yes, he has gotten stronger, I concede to that fact, but know this – he will always be just the Kyuubi container; nothing more."

"He's more than that, he's a danger to our village!" someone yelled out, "Why was he allowed to be a ninja in the first place?"

"The Hokage must be dreamer or insane if they believe a demon will become worthy ninja of our village, let alone a Hokage!"

"You have indulged him long enough, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stared at them all in disbelief; she had even gotten angrier by the minute as each cruel comment was directed at her Naruto-kun. She glared at them all, "The Kazekage of Suna is a demon holder and his people love and respect him – why can't we do the same?" she challenged them.

More angry shouts were her only reply.

"The people of Suna are crazy Hokage!" the angry voice continued, "They must be a pathetic village to even consider the option of a demon worthy of being leader. Simply pathetic!"

"That demon will betray them sooner or later Hokage, demons are no better than leeches. You just wait and you'll soon see the people of Suna regretting their choice."

"Hokage-sama, if you keep pursing the very thought of that demon, that Naruto as your successor you, my lady, will have to step down as our leader." A lot of council members nodded to themselves, "As you can see, the village will agree that they do not want the very demon who massacred hundreds of their own people not to mention the fourth Hokage as their next Hokage."

A calmer voice spoke out from the council, "My lady, Hokage-sama, be reasonable; do not make hasty action, be relieved that we at least let the demon to continue as a ninja."

Tsunade stared at them all; she was speechless and numbed.

Shizune, who had been watching the situation, decided that if she does not intervene Tsunade may do something she may later on regret on doing. She tried to be as pleasant as possible, "Elders, I believe the Hokage-sama understands the situation at hand and will no further insist on the topic discussed tonight." She bowed to them, bidding them to go, "Please take care."

The others, happy that the topic would no longer be discussed they bow in respect to Tsunade and bid farewell.

Shizune glances at her Hokage, "Hokage-sama may I escort you to your room." she bow respectfully in front of Tsunade. "Tomorrow will be another big day." She understands that Tsunade will need all the support she can get for not only has Naruto-kun dream just died but hers as well.

As she walked behind the Hokage, she noticed how she never has seen Tsunade look so defeated in all the time they have been together. The sight brought tears onto her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. She could not cry now, she had to be strong for Tsunade, her Hokage and Naruto. 'How are we going to tell Naruto-kun his dream will only stay a dream?' she asked herself mentally.

As she closed the door to Tsunade room shut, she noticed the Hokage hadn't bothered to turn on the lights and has sat near the window silently overlooking Konoha. Silent tears leaked from her eyes, "Shizune, it looks like the heavens share our sentiments as well…" the Hokage has whispered out to her.

Konoha was suddenly covered by heavy raindrops as it started to rain.

Shizune sighed sadly. She hated seeing her Hokage so sad, "Tsunade I –" However, she was cut off by Tsunade who spoke out. "Do not say anything my friend; let the rain continue to cry the tears we can not cry."

Shizune shook her head, "But Tsunade, you are crying." Tsunade turns for a moment to glance at Shizune, breaking her gaze from the window. "Yes, Shizune my eyes are too cry, it seems the rain will have some company tonight." She paused briefly before continuing, "But my friend, it seems you too will company the rain tonight."

At the Hokage's words, Shizune lifted a hand to touch her own face – it was wet. She too was crying along the rain, crying for her Hokage and above all.

They were all crying for Naruto.

TBC.

Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica  
Naruto©Studio Pierrot  
All Rights Reserved-Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 2

**Warrior's Dream**

**Chapter Two:**

"_There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."_

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura voice could be heard as she walked over to where he was, "you can stay over tonight if you want." She paused to glance upward, "It looks like the raining won't stop anytime soon." She finished speaking from behind Sasuke as he opened the door to her home.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he held the door open for Sakura.

Sakura continued to stare up at the raining sky and noted that the rain seemed as if the heavens above were crying for some unknown reason; it added more to the somber mood that was around her and Sasuke. Sakura glanced away, her eyes falling upon Sasuke and she couldn't help but sigh softly. She finally seemed to have gotten her childhood wish - she finally had Sasuke at her side. It was something that made her smile, she was happy to finally be with Sasuke in mind and body but, even though she was with him - she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

Her eyes traveled downward, landing upon Sasuke back for a moment before traveling down further until she stared at the ground between them. She saw an orange ribbon lying upon the wet ground and it reminded her that no matter how happy she was - without Naruto at her side as well - she couldn't ever be truly happy.

Every time she thought of Naruto she always felt confused about her own emotions. Silently, she admits to herself that she's attracted to the _'blond bombshell'_ as Ino and she dubbed him as a long time ago.

Naruto had really grown; he was no longer the weird looking kid that she had met years ago. He almost resembled the fourth Hokage twin, only difference would be that he had darker blonde hair; he was also now as tall as Sasuke and has become even as hot as him. And yet, no matter with all the changes Naruto had gone through, no girls dare to even get close to him because of their fear of the demon he carried within himself. No girl wanted to be shunned just as he was from the village because of any type of _'association'_ with Naruto.

Sakura sighed to herself. How ironic, when she wanted Sasuke and didn't even imagine even being as close as she was now, she and Naruto were close. Now, now things were different. It seemed as she and Sasuke got closer, Naruto and her drifted farther apart.

It was just sad.

She hardly sees her blonde friend anymore and sometimes she wonders - could she still call him as her friend or had that changed as well?

If they do see each other, which is rare, they barely speak to one another; just a simple _'hi'_ and _'bye'_ were the most that was said between them. Maybe they weren't friends anymore; maybe this was how fate planned it. However, she can not lie and say she did not miss him and that not being in his presence seems to hurt her - deeply.

She has heard stuff from others about him, like from Ino that mentioned how Hinata and Naruto have become very close to the point where many people started to believe that they were more than just friends but that assumption was dropped at the news that Hinata and Kiba had set a date already for their wedding. But as much as she hears, gossips or assumptions aren't enough for her – she just wants him.

Sakura stared at the rain above her, feeling it fall upon her face in silence. How was he? Did he miss her? She didn't understand her own feelings toward Naruto. Did she love him? Did she love Sasuke? Did she love them both? Sakura couldn't help but feel terribly confused about her inner emotions.

She bit her lip as she continued to ponder within her mind.

The thought of Naruto and her being together has passed her mind quite a few times, especially during the time when Sasuke was with Orochimaru looking for power to kill his brother. She could even remember the time when she had been ready to be with Naruto in every sense of the meaning; it was a time when all the hope she had to bring Sasuke back to the village had been lost.

_"Sakura put your clothes back on."_

_Sakura blinked, as she was taken aback but she slowly redressed. Once she was done she turned to face Naruto, "But Naruto, I love you and I want to be with you." she had moved closer to him as she spoke._

_Naruto sighed as he backed away from her looking at anything but at her. "Sakura, you don't know what you're saying." He shook his head, "You don't love me and before you throw a fit" he raised a hand to stop her from saying anything in reply. "I mean to say that you just don't love me in the way you think you do." His tone soften, "Don't confuse friendship with love Sakura. Listen to your heart, it will tell you who you truly love."_

_Sakura stared at him speechless._

_"You love Sasuke sweetie and he's the only you truly want to give your first time too. Not me." Sakura swallowed hard but shook her head. "Naruto, that's not true. I don't love him anymore..."_

_Naruto chuckled quietly, "its ok Sakura, you don't have to lie to me." He gave her a sad smile, "I love you Sakura, I truly do, and because of that I want you to be happy." He noticed the silent tear that slipped from her eye, "And your happiness means Sasuke, that's why I'm going to bring him back to you; no matter what."_

_Another tear slipped from her eyes, "Naruto, I'll..." Naruto just moved closer to her. With a finger to her lips he silenced her and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, "Shh Sakura. It's okay."_

_"But Naruto..."_

_"I said its okay, now shh. Let's go to sleep." He was about to turn from her but her voice stopped him._

_"No Naruto, I have to say this - I'm sorry."_

_Naruto silently turned around to face her once more; he had a soft smile on his lips. "I said it was okay Sakura and it is." He titled his head to a side, "Love is one of those things you just can't control..." he paused to give her a goofy smile, "...it's like controlling how much salt they put into instant ramen."_

_Sakura had been listening to his words carefully until the last part registered into her brain and she rolled her eyes before playfully smacking him in the arm. "You baka! We're talking about something serious and here you go and talk about food!" She moved away from him to lie down next to the warm fire to sleep. "Stop thinking with your stomach Naruto!" she chided him as she got comfortable before her eyes drifted close._

_Naruto rubbed his arm tenderly, "But Sakura-chan, instant ramen is serious." He stopped his actions to gaze at Sakura seriously and saw her asleep, "Sakura-chan, your happiness is very important to me...just as everyone else is." He moved closer to where she was and laid down next to her, he was about to fall asleep when he leaned closer to her and softly whispered out the next part to into her ear, "it's simple - you guys happiness makes me happy."_

Naruto had thought she was already asleep when he said those words but she wasn't and she would always remember that moment in her life, would always remember those words.

She breathed in deeply. No matter what anyone says, Naruto was a special person. He did not take advantage of the situation they had been like most guys would have done - no, he was different. He was special.

Unfortunately, her concerns with Naruto did not end there, no – there was another issue that concerned her. It all came to one question – what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto? It was something she has come to wondered and worried about - constantly.

Ever since the whole Itachi ordeal, both men have avoided each other like a plague. It was weird and confusing. Kakashi-sensi and she always believed that when Sasuke managed to return, things would be as they used to be - normal or at least the closes one could get from Naruto and Sasuke relationship.

But they were mistaken.

She sighed sadly to herself. How she missed their interaction, how she wished she could turn back the time to when she was twelve years old - back when things were so much simpler. What had happened to them all?

"Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura blinked as she broke away from her massive thoughts and glanced around to face a concerned Sasuke. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed casually as he stared at her. "You've been standing in the rain for some time now..." he crossed his arms across his chest as he studied her silently, "You were staring into space - so are you alright?"

Sakura eyes slightly widened and as she bit her bottom lip she bows down in front of Sasuke apologizing, "Sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About how it seemed like the heaven above us were weeping..." she answered softly.

Sasuke raised the other eyebrow before he shook his head, "It's only rain Sakura, just rain." He turned around heading closer to the open door that had been left forgotten. "Now, let's go inside before either of us continues to get even wetter than we already are."

Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked over to the door; it seemed as if the night was going to be another night without any feeling or purpose. He couldn't lie to himself - Sakura was special to him. She was the woman who'll soon be his wife and the mother of his children and yet, he felt empty inside. He couldn't quite understand as to why.

He was supposed to feel fulfilled but the feeling of hollowness grew with each passing day. Sakura was one of the most beautiful women in all of Konoha, the best med tech; she was someone who any man would die to be in his position. However, his heart craved another, it longed for a certain blonde that could never be his to claim.

He had once hated Naruto with such a passion as he did with his brother Itachi; both men had taken something that was his. Itachi had taken everything that has ever meant something to him - his family, his dreams, his hopes. Naruto had taken his essence, his soul and his love. Both men would forever haunt him. Not even with killing his own brother had not taken away his presence from his mind nor would never really seeing the _blonde idiot_ would take away Naruto presence from his mind and his heart.

He had willed himself to forget about Naruto or to put the thoughts that concerned him at the back of his mind - he would soon be wedded to Sakura - such thought shouldn't be allowed anymore. Unfortunately, he had nothing to hold back the last few words he had with his brother Itachi - it would haunt him to no end.

_"That's what drives you isn't it? To know why I did what I did." Itachi smirked at him, "Know this little brother - you will never know my reason for they are my reasons alone..." the smirk on his face grew as he continued to taunt him, "...but know this, the one thing you cherish above all things is mine and will always belong to me." _

_Itachi laughed evilly as he stared at the fear that slowly etched into his brother's face._

_"Yes, my seed will live on; you will always live with the knowledge that my final revenue against our clan and you will be fulfilled!"_

Those were Itachi's last few words to him and it was, as well, the first time he could actually remember watching Itachi smile - even if it was sinister looking.

"-uke...Sasuke!"

He blinked startled, "Huh, what?"

Sakura stared at him oddly; a frown was on her face. "Are you okay? I was trying to tell you to close the door but you didn't answer me." A concern look crept into her eyes, "Are you getting sick?"

Sasuke waved her off, "I'm fine. No need to worry." He lied as he closed the door. "I just got a bit distracted because of what you said about the rain." He walked past her, in search of anything to dry off - leaving her behind to watch him confusedly.

**TBC. **

--  
Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica  
Naruto©Studio Pierrot  
All Rights Reserved-Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating:** R-Rated, lemons will be posted on my account, link is on my profile  
**Warnings: **Slash (slash: male/male, female/female relationship), don't like, don't read!!!!!

Flaming a fic solely on the basic of its homosexual context when the fic clearly state the disclaimers is not only laughable but shows how simply-minded you are. And clearly show your a homophobe who in denial of your own sexuality.

Homophobia is so gay anyway.

**Note:** I finally finish chapter three and it long chapter guys. Hope you all like it. I just want to make clear I'm not following the cannon. As always I want to thanks my beta-reader and all of you who taken the time to read my story. And if you can please review, it helps fuel the idea juicer. Enjoy.

**Warrior's Dream**

**Chapter Three**

"_Those who plot the destruction of others often perish in the attempt." – Thomas Moore_

Kakashi stood by the window of his home as he stared outward; Jiraiya had just left him alone, alone with his thoughts, alone with his misery that he felt within. His eyes glanced outside through the window glass.

It was raining; it was as if a hundred tears fell from the heavens onto the ground below resembling the silent tears that fell from his eyes.

He blinked.

Tears? He couldn't be crying could he? Unsure, he lifted a tentative hand to touch his mask and he indeed felt tears. He was crying.

To say he wasn't shocked would be a lie; since he can remember, he hadn't cried since his father had killed himself. And yet, the shock of the tears was insignificant to what he felt.

He still couldn't believe it – and because of it, he felt that he was no longer a ninja; instead he felt he was a disgrace.

Everyone in the village, including himself, had a part in destroying Arashi, the 4th Hokage's son, Naruto and his dream – his legacy. His soul was filled with uncontrollable sorrow that the weight of it made him fall onto his knees as he tried to blink away his tears. He didn't do a thing to defend his young friend; he let it all pass by him as if it didn't matter to him.

His mind wanders back to a moment he had with his sensei…

"_Kami, Arashi-sensei you're so irresponsible, I hope you never have children."_

_Arashi, who pretended to be hurt, spoke sternly, "Now Rin-chan, that's not a very nice thing to say to your sensei, eh?"_

_Rin shook his head with disbelief look in his eyes, I doubt it sensei, you're late to everything," He snorted a bit, "What would you teach your children?" he questioned._

_Arashi smiled softly, "If I ever had a kid, I would want him to be happy like me and to love ramen."_

"_Why are we not surprised sensei?" Rin said as he glanced at Obito who rolled his eyes and Kakashi who only gave a nod._

"_Just because you three don't enjoy ramen, doesn't mean you have to treat it with such disrespect!" he chided the three of them before continuing, "Anyway, where was I – oh! I want my son to be someone I can be proud of – honorable, honest, responsible, pure and the most important of all…" he paused for dramatic effect, "…all good looking like me." Arashi finished with a smirk upon his face._

"_Can the Hokages have children sensei?"_

_Obito looked thoughtful as he glanced at Rin as he contemplated his question before glancing at his sensei. "Doesn't the 3__rd__ Hokage have a kid sensei?_

_Rin blinked surprised, "Obito, where did you hear that?"_

"_Now, now you two calm down!" Arashi admonished them. "But, to answer both of your questions and…" He gazed at Kakashi who tried to look as if the topic at hand wasn't interesting, "Kakashi you're not fooling anyone – so listen clearly my three students." He waited patiently until all three of them were staring at him in silence. "Hokages aren't allowed to have children…" He paused to raise a hand at Obito who opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "And before you ask Obito, the 3__rd__ Hokage can have children because he already chose a successor."_

_The three students look upon themselves with wide-eyes as they tried to register their sensei words into their minds, but after a while, Kakashi who had been the quietest of the trio spoke up for the first time, "Who sensei?" he questioned, "Who has he chosen as his successor?"_

_Arashi shrugged his shoulders, "That my young student is something I cannot answer – no one knows not even the Uchihas or the Hyugas…" he sighed softly, "It's really between the Council and the Hokage, we're only allowed to know when it's officially announced before the village." He glanced once more at the trio, "well enough with this small talk lets start training, eh?"_

_His only response from the three students was a chorus of groans._

Kakashi sighed remorsefully as he glanced upward at the raining sky, "Sensei…" he whispered to himself, "Would you ever forgive Konoha? The very village you died protecting has condoned your own son to a misery existence." His voice quavered with emotion, "And I have done nothing, nothing Sensei." He punched at a near by tree hard, drawing blood, "Would you ever forgive me?" He glanced at his bloody hand, "Can I be forgiven?" he questioned himself.

Today, I just stood by and watch as Naruto's dream die.

--------

**[EARLIER THAT DAY**

Kakashi Hatake stood in front of guard, he wanted to speak with the Hokage but first he had to go through the guards whom stood watch, protecting their leader wherever they went.

"You have to wait for the Hokage, Hatake-san, she is in a meeting with the council."

He nodded appeased, "Hai!" He pointed to a spot in the huge hallway, "Thanks, I'll be in the corner waiting."

The guard bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Hai Hatake-san."

As he reached his spot in the corner he pulled out a book, his favorite novel to view until he is able to speak with the Hokage. However, even out from the hallway the shouting from the Council could be heard.

"_Hokage-same, if you keep pursing the very thought of that demon – that Naruto – as your successor, you, my lady, will have to step down as our leader."_

"_As you can see, the village will agree that they do not want the very demon who massacred hundreds of their own people not to mention the 4__th__ Hokage, as their next new Hokage!"_

People around in the hallways froze in shock as they heard the shouts and wondered to themselves or whispered amongst each other – one single question. How can the Hokage possibly think of that demon as someone worthy to rule them?

Kakashi could hear each and everyone of them as he feigned reading his novel.

"Finally, eh Akito? About time the Council put that demon in his place; at last that damn demon will stop dreaming of being Hokage."

Akito nodded, "Hai, I still wonder why they just don't order to kill it."

"Who knows Akito, but I for one would line up for the job."

"Same here," Akito whispered before shrugging his shoulder, "Let's go. I'll buy you lunch; I don't want to continue talking about that demon anymore.

The two of them walked right pass Kakashi not knowing that he had heard them talking about Naruto clearly but they would never realize it as he said nothing and did nothing.

Jiraiya, who walked into the hallway looked around in disgust and spoke loudly and clearly so everyone within the place could here him. "Some Konoha ninjas here gossip like women instead of doing what they supposed to – their duties!"

The gossip around Kakashi immediately halted and everyone went back to their work. Jiraiya smirked for a moment appeased at the reaction he got, but then he walked towards huge doors the guards were protecting. As he reached it, he spoke quietly so only the two guards stationed there could hear him, "Make sure no one else listen!" His voice held a serious tone to it, "This is a private conversation and neither the council nor the Hokage would be too happy knowing that they are being eavesdropped on." The guards nodded formally in reply.

Slowly, Jiraiya turned around and noticed Kakashi in a corner reading the same book he always carries with him. With a shake of his head, he heads towards him. "Kakashi are you so engrossed in the novel that you haven't heard nothing and done nothing?" he questioned him half in disbelief and half in amusement.

Kakashi glanced up from the novel to stare at Jiraiya, "Hai." He shrugged his shoulders, "Jiraiya, what people say is their opinion." Ignoring the other mans raised eyebrow he continued, "I have no say in what other people think."

Jiraiya shook his head as he argued. "But Kakashi, opinions are a powerful force; it can do a lot of damage if it is used against someone." He sighed and glanced at the people around them, "Kakashi, I would like to speak to you in private."

Kakashi blinked but sighed ruefully as he put away his book before nodding, "Hai." And with a cloud of smoke both were gone to only reappear in Kakashi living room.

"So, how is the Uchiha kid doing?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "You didn't come here to talk about Sasuke."

"Kakashi, Sasuke is nothing like Obito, Obito was much more like Naruto." Kakashi never quite liked to talk about Obito to anyone. As Jiraiya spoke he picked up a picture of team seven, they were all smiling silly faces at the camera. "Uchiha Obito was the disgrace to the Uchiha clan, he was also a failure in your eyes until he gave up his life for you, no?" he questioned Kakashi. "His personality was much like Naruto's."

Kakashi scowled. "Obito was nothing like Naruto."

Jiraiya traced a hand over Naruto in the picture as he spoke with a soft "Hai." He placed the picture down upon the table and gazed up at Kakashi, "I apologize for putting Naruto under your care, but I thank you either way for doing a good job with him" he gave him a grateful smile, "and for that I'm giving you my latest edition of _'Icha Icha Tactic III'."_

Kakashi shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Jiraiya, you didn't come here to just thank me…so talk."

Jiraiya sighed sadly, "I'm just worried about Naruto…"

Kakashi gave Jiraiya a confident look, "Do not worry about Naruto, he will bounce right back from this upset."

Jiraiya however, eyed him. _"_You really believe that or do you_ want to believe that?"_

Kakashi blinked, taken back by the sudden question. "Naruto is a ninja and let me remind you that part of being a ninja is dealing with failures_."_

Jiraiya conceded a bit, "Perhaps." He crossed his arms across his chest, "_but let me remind you_ that Naruto is different. Being Hokage has been his only life-time purpose; it is what makes him go through his life with his head held high, without it, he has no purpose."

"Naruto is not a child, he is almost an adult!"

"You speak so harshly are you upset about something Kakashi?"

Kakashi froze before lowering his tone, "I am not." He gave Jiraiya a stern look, "I am a ninja and not having your dreams fulfilled is part of being a ninja." He sighed softly, "Naruto must realize that his dream of being a Hokage is just that – a dream. Konoha would never stand for him being Hokage, and he should be happy with being a good ninja, having a demon does come in handy."

Jiraiya shook his head as he glanced up at the ceiling whispering softly "Forgive him." He glances back down to Kakashi, "Naruto is a dreamer like his father, his father became Hokage, so why not the son?" he questioned.

To Kakashi startled look, he continues easily. "Hai, Kakashi, your sensei was in fact Naruto's father. Naruto is Arashi's son."

"That's impossible! Hokages are not allowed to have children."

Jiraiya nodded as he conceded. "In theory you are right Kakashi…" He paused as he chose his words carefully, "Naruto's origin is as surprising as his personality." Jiraiya gave his friend a small smile, "Naruto's real name is Anikumar Dhiren Lokprakash and 'Naruto' was just an alias chosen to protect the young boy's identity. Like you said, Arashi was not supposed to have a child, however, his wife was pregnant when it was announced he was chosen as the next Hokage."

"Why didn't anyone know he was married?"

Jiraiya pondered on how to respond without getting to confusing for the other man. "Simple. Arashi's wife was not of the village – she was a kitsune demon priestess."

Kakashi blanched, "A demon?" He sputtered out, "Didn't Sensei know the consequences of such union?" he all but shouted.

Jiraiya seemed unaffected by the outburst as he responded calmly. "As you know, relationships between human and demons are strictly forbidden. Punishment is flagellation and you know better than anyone that Arashi was never one for rules." He paused briefly, "He was in love and chose to be with his Kajol."

Kakashi rubbed his temple with his left hand, trying to calm the headache that was forming. "So she was a priestess on top of being a demon?"

Jiraiya just smiled.

Kakashi gave up trying to ease his headache as his arm fell at his side in resignation, "A demon priestess? Kami, what was Sensei thinking?"

"Arashi and Kajol chose to be with one another even with so much opposition against them and Naruto is proof of their love. And when Arashi was named the next Hokage, Kajol did not know she was pregnant when the announcement was made. Ironically Arashi never planned on even staying in Konoha.

At this Kakashi was speechless. "What? How could Sensei not want to stay in Konoha? He always preached to us loyalty to Konoha above everything!"

Jiraiya handled his disputes as calmly as possible. "And how would Konoha react if they found out about Kajol and Naruto?" The question froze Kakashi in his tracks but he continued as if not noticing. "Arashi was not thrilled at the news of hearing he was chosen as the next Hokage. He would have to decide between his family and his duty to Konoha."

"Yet he didn't have to decide…oh no. The decision was made for him, by none other than Orochimaru." Jiraiya released a slow sigh, "Orochimaru was not thrilled at the news. You must understand, he always hated the 'blond freak' as he liked to call Arashi." He paused for a moment, "I don't know how he found out about Arashi and Kajol but he did nor how that the kitsune demon priestess was pregnant with a child." He gave Kakashi a small shrug of his shoulders, "I have little knowledge of kitsune culture, but…"

He was interrupted by Kakashi who stared at him surprised. "Demons have cultures?"

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi question, "Hai. Demons are highly intelligent; we humans make them seem as if they are nothing but that it's the complete opposite."

He gave Kakashi a lop-sided smile, "You'd be surprised at the similarity between human and demons – humans have been able to defeat demons because demons had become too power hungry for their own good." At Kakashi confused look he tried to put it in a simpler way. "What kills them is not the human element but the interior problems the demons had within themselves."

Kakashi shook his head as he tried to absorb everything he was being told but it was getting to be a bit much at once, "I don't understand – demons have civilizations?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, they do. You should not believe everything we learned from the history books children are forced to learn when young. Those books are biased, they are written by the winners and the different councils from different villages did not want anyone to know how advanced demons were compared to humans." He uncrossed his arms, "Humans believe they are the most advanced species to ever exist and for them to realize that they are only just a common species well…"

"It would destroy human civilizations." Kakashi finished for him in a solemn tone.

Jiraiya nodded once more, "Exactly and Orochimaru knew this knowledge and used it to his advantage. See, when he found out about Kajol and her pregnancy, he somehow let the kitsune tribe know of Kajol's crime."

Realization started to dawn on Kakashi as he started to connect the pieces together in his head, "So the reason the Kyuubi came to Konoha in the first place was to retrieve Kajol?"

"Well, that wasn't the only reason; I believe Kyuubi came to the village for several other reasons: Kajol, Arashi's head, the Uchihas and Konoha itself." He paused for a moment, "Though why to the last two reasons are unknown to me at this time."

Kakashi lifted both of his hand to rub his face tiredly; the truth of Naruto origin was just too much. "Naruto is Arashi's son, Kami; I'm still not used to that fact – who else knows the truth?"

"Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, some council members that were loyal to Orochimaru before he was banished from the village and now you my Kakashi."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, "Some council members know the truth? But why haven't they spoken up then..." Kakashi couldn't hide the shock he felt as Jiraiya studies him in silence before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Remember if the truth was to become common knowledge, there still runs demon blood in Naruto's veins and he can easily become the very demon that destroyed Konoha seventeen years ago." He didn't bother to wait for a reply as he continued, "And then no matter any law Sarutobi impose, no one will have any qualms about killing Naruto and anyone that stand in the way."

Kakashi stood silent as he listened intently as Jiraiya continued on, "Konoha would go through a civil war if the truth was out and neither Tsunade nor myself would let anyone even attempt to kill Naruto." He paused for a moment to stare at Kakashi in the eye, "And I doubt tremendously that any of his friends would either."

Kakashi blinked nonplused before breaking his silence, "Does Naruto know the truth?" he questioned the other man.

"Hai" Jiraiya nodded. "The Kyuubi has enlightened Naruto of his origins…" he shook his head, "He has to know in order for the merge to work." He stated simply.

"Merge?" Kakashi asked confused at what he had just heard.

"Kyuubi and Naruto have to merge into one being, with two souls – Naruto soul and Kyuubi soul – they have to merge in order to live." Jiraiya tried to explain as best he could. However, Kakashi was still not convinced with that explanation.

"How is that possible? Isn't that dangerous?" he questioned Jiraiya in disbelief. "Kyuubi is an animal that destroyed everything in it sight." Kakashi couldn't help but be worried over the possibility of the Kyuubi destroying Konoha again.

Jiraiya stared at Kakashi with slight disgust, "The Kyuubi reduced to a simple animal is a huge insult to such a powerful being." Noticing Kakashi abashed look, his eyes soften a bit but continued as never being interrupted. "Kyuubi is a highly intelligent being who comes to understand Naruto role in its survival." He paused for a moment before placing a hand on Kakashi shoulder, "You should give it more respect it's not something worthless without him or Naruto you wouldn't be alive today."

Kakashi did not know how to respond with words but did the only thing he could think of – he nodded in reply. Jiraiya took pity on Arashi's student and decided to tell him of a fateful encounter he had with the Kyuubi to prove his point.

"_Do not worry, Ero-sannin! I've come to an understanding with Kyuubi."_

_Jiraiya stared at Naruto in confusion, "What do you mean boy?"_

_Naruto smiled faintly. "We have to join in order to survive." He stated simply._

_Jiraiya was beyond surprised, he was down right shocked. "Naruto, do you know of the dangers of letting Kyuubi have free reign of your body?" He tried to warn the young boy before him but it was useless as the soft blue innocent eyes that just moments ago was staring at him changed into red dark eyes that seemed to stare directly into his soul._

_Feeling the air get cooler around them, Jiraiya heard the demon strong voice speak from within Naruto's body. "Human, I will not repeat myself so you very well listen carefully." Jiraiya stared wide-eyed at what was Naruto just moments ago. "What the boy has said is true, I have come to understand the boy and he has come to understand me." His eyes glared harshly at Jiraiya, "Do not fear, I will not destroy your pathetic village."_

_Jiraiya didn't know what to make of what was happening before him, but he was not going to show fear before the demon. "How am I to trust a demon's word?" _

_A snort came from Naruto as the demon's voice once again took control. "Do not trust me human that is not my concern…" A hand moved and swept over Naruto's body, "But you trust this boy, do you not?"_

_Jiraiya stared silently; he was not sure of how to respond._

"_His love for your human village and its inhabitants is quite sickening." The demon's voice spoke distastefully, "I rather have it destroyed but luckily for you, this hanyou has too much loyalty to you pathetic humans." Naruto head shook as the eyes closed briefly, "Such thing is repulsive."_

_He reopened his eyes to glare at Jiraiya who while he did not show outwardly any fear, the Kyuubi could smell it from deep within him. "Merging with the hanyou has been …" he paused for a moment, "…a degrading ordeal." He moved Naruto's hands around, having free control over the body, testing its movement – its strength. "My only consolidation has been that within this hanyou, kitsune blood runs through its vein." He smiled evilly at Jiraiya who swallowed slowly as his own eyes narrowed. "No human would be able to contain me, only a hanyou."_

_Jiraiya blinked in shock. "What do you mean 'only a hanyou'? He questioned the demon, feeling a bit braver seeing as the demon hadn't made a move to hurt him. "The boy that house Shukaku is human…" he trailed off both surprised and doubtful of Kyuubi words._

_The demon shook his head in disgust, "Foolish human, that human is strong, yet Shukaku is a weak demon." Demon laughed hollowly, "Our kind was never supposed to mix foolish human, it go against the law of nature." He stared at Jiraiya with tremendous hatred behind his red eyes that made those eyes seem as if it were on fire. "Your kind is a detestable species." _

"_Why?"_

"_You rape your own younglings…"_

_Jiraiya couldn't hide the shock from his features as he heard the demons words; was Kyuubi implying that Naruto had been raped? He shook his head as if trying to forget what he heard, he didn't even want to think about that._

"_Yes human, the hanyou has been raped and beaten by many of your kind." Naruto mouth turned into a sneer, "I don't understand the human fascination with the pleasure of younglings."_

_Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief. "No…it, it couldn't be…" He couldn't, didn't want to believe it, "Naruto has never said anything to…"_

"_Shocked are you human? Never believed the hanyou could be hurt in such way? You all have mistaken the smiles and laughter for happiness." He snorted, "The stupid hanyou has already accepted a painful death before the merging, our chakras could not allow to be separated, and it was either join or die." He gazed at the human before him calmly, "I had to compromise with the hanyou, especially with Akatsuki after us."_

"_Isn't it your benefit for Akatsuki to free you from your container?"_

"_It would have been, unfortunately, we no longer can exist separated. As the hanyou grew, our power fused more deeply together."_

"_How was it possible for the two of you to merge?"_

"_You are full of questions, no human? But as I said that and our agreement is no one else business; it is between the hanyou and me." He raised a slight eyebrow as he studied the human for a moment, "All you need to know is that your precious village will not come into harm by my hands." With that the demon closed its eyes for a moment and the next thing Jiraiya knew was that Naruto's body fell onto its knees, breathing with great difficulty. As the body managed to catch its breath, it lifted its head up to look at Jiraiya._

_The eyes were no longer dark red but the soft blue that belongs to no one else but Naruto._

"_Ero-sannin? Hope that damn fox wasn't too much trouble." Naruto said quietly as he continued to breathe in hard._

_Jiraiya watched in concern and moved closer to help Naruto to his feet. "Are these the side effects from the merging?"_

"_Hai." He nodded and started to stretch his body to get the feel of having it back in his control, "Just have to get the hang out of the switch." He notices the concern still on Jiraiya face, "Don't worry, I'll be fine – there's nothing Uzumaki Naruto can't do." Naruto said as he gave the other man his biggest grin._

_Looking at Naruto under the moonlight of the night sky, his blue eyes shined with tiredness and pain, Jiraiya couldn't help but remember the Kyuubi words – it haunted his mind and his heart. "You all have mistaken the smiles and laughter for happiness."_

_Jiraiya had to use all the control he had within himself to not show Naruto how deeply affect he was from Kyuubi words, he had to be strong for Naruto. "Hai brat, I believe you. Let's go, I'll buy you ramen."_

_Naruto gave his sensei a sheepish look, "This isn't some plot for me to change into my girl form is it?" he questioned._

"_If you don't hurry it up back to the village it will be." He gave Naruto a mock glare, "Now come on brat, let's go." Naruto smiled softly and ran past him, "Ok Ero-sannin, I'll meet you there!"_

_Jiraiya nodded, "Hai, get going before I regret my decision." He watched as Naruto ran off and when he was no longer in sight, he glanced upward to stare at the night sky above him. A silent tear swept down his face as he sent a soft prayer up to the heavens above him, "Arashi your son, he is just like you. I promise to do everything in my power to bring an honest smile to his face." He whispered out and could have sworn he saw a star twinkle in reply._

Blinking away the memory, Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi to study his friend's reaction. Kakashi who had been listening intently now seemed to be in great inner turmoil as he stared with wide eyes at Jiraiya. "Naruto has been wearing a mask all this time?" he whispered out more to himself than to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya whose hand had never left from the spot on Kakashi shoulder, squeezed gently to calm him. "I know; I felt the same distraughtness you feel now but hai, for the most part, those who laugh the most are the ones that hurt the most…" He sighed softly, "Wasn't Obito like that?"

Kakashi ignored Jiraiya question and a conversation he once had with Sakura came to his mind at that sudden moment.

"_Sensei?"_

"_Hai Sakura?"_

_She shyly glanced at the ground between them as she asked a question. "Are wearing masks bad?"_

_Confused and intrigued Kakashi responded, "What do you mean, Sakura?"_

"_Is pretending to be something else wrong or good?"_

_Kakashi blinked. The questioned seemed so out of the blue, "Why do you ask?"_

_Sakura slowly looked up to face her teacher with sad eyes, "Sensei, I love Naruto, but lately…it seems like I don't really know him, you know?" Noticing the confusion in her sensei's eyes she concluded her explanation, "He wears a mask and hides his true self away."_

_Kakashi blinked again as he listened to her words carefully. "A mask you say…" but before he could even finish his sentence, Ino called Sakura away._

Kakashi moved away from Jiraiya to sit on a nearby chair that was in the room. "Do I really know my own student?" he questioned himself. "All this time, he fooled everyone, even me…"

Jiraiya sighed softly, "Not everyone my friend, there are few that know him."

Kakashi looked up to stare at the other man, "Sasuke?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, Sasuke will never be what he once was in Naruto's life."

Kakashi tilted his head to a side, "So you know why the drift between them is?" Kakashi bit his bottom lip in thought, "Is it because Sakura is with Sasuke now?"

"The Haruno girl is not enough to cause such a drift between them."

Kakashi nodded, accepting the simple reply. "So I can suspect you know there's much more then friendship between the boys?"

Jiraiya nodded in reply, "There are only two thing that could truly break those two apart – Kyuubi and Itachi."

"Itachi has just been killed three months ago…" Kakashi commented. "How can he cause a drift between them? They have been acting weird since the death of Orochimaru."

Jiraiya shook his head against those words, "Itachi shall always live in both Naruto and Sasuke lives…" he paused to stare at the other man, "After Orochimaru's death, his killer – Naruto, and yes I know what you're wondering…" he spoke as he noticed Kakashi wide eyed stare, "it was not I or Tsunade who killed him but Naruto." He told him with a serious tone.

Kakashi nodded silently.

"That night, Sasuke asked to be alone so Naruto could free Sasuke of Orochimaru seal that was placed upon his body." Jiraiya sighed, "Tsunade only allowed it because of Naruto."

Kakashi blinked for a moment before realization dawned on him, "Hai! I remember that, we were all told that you and Naruto would be the one to bring Sasuke back into the village."

Jiraiya nodded in reply. "Tsunade did not want Sasuke in the village with Orochimaru seal – that's why she allowed it. I was left in charge to watch if anything went wrong." He turned his gaze to focus once again on the various pictures within the room, "I left Gamakichi to watch them…I was told that that night, both boys shared a night of passion."

"A night of passion?" Kakashi asked, "That explains a lot."

"Naruto hasn't told me anything about it, but Gamakichi has given enough clues on what happened that night." Jiraiya sighed sadly, "It seems Sasuke did not want to accept his love for Naruto since he has to have children or something along those lines…fucking kid." Jiraiya finished with an aggravated tone. He reverted his angry eyes toward Kakashi, "That little bastard rejection has hurt Naruto beyond words, Naruto has given everything to return that ungrateful brat and this is how Sasuke repays him?!"

Kakashi blinks at the harsh words, "But Jiraiya, you can not force love."

However, Jiraiya shook his head. "If Naruto's feelings were unrequited, then it would have been easier for him to move on, but no. That ungrateful brat loves him as well, but his wish for children is more important than his love for Naruto." Jiraiya eyes reverted back to the various pictures, his eyesight landing upon the picture of Sasuke who is standing at one side of Sakura while Naruto is standing on the other side. He glares at the dark haired boy in the picture, "That boy will suffer for letting Naruto go, mark my words Kakshi, love is the most beautiful of all emotions and the most hurtful one of them."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree with Jiraiya words, he, himself was paying the ultimate price for never telling Obito of his true feelings…

Jiraiya stared at the other man in silence before speaking, "Now that you know the truth, what will you do with it?" he questioned. However Kakashi didn't know how to respond, on one side he cared deeply for Naruto but on the other he has grown to care about Sasuke as well just as he learned to care about Sakura – he doesn't know how to react to what he has been told.

Jiraiya noticing Kakashi deep silence decided to let him think alone for the rest of the day and bid him farewell. "I must take my leave, I have research to do." He bowed slightly, "Take care, Kakashi." And with that Jiraiya was gone.

In reality, the truth was too much for Kakashi and Jiraiya words kept ringing in his head, "Naruto is Arashi's son…You all have mistaken the smiles and laughter for happiness." Alone in his apartment, Kakshi has never felt so shameful.

Meanwhile, outside Kakashi's apartment, Gamabunta stood beside his master, "Was it wise to tell him the truth?" he questioned his master.

Jiraiya turned his face to stare at Gamabunta, "Hai." Then he tilted his head to a side, "Where is Naruto, does he know?"

"He is with the Hyuga heiress now, though nothing seems amiss."

Gamabunta glanced at his master in silence, he noticed that his master was tense and worried about something, but to any other on lookers, Jiraiya didn't look one bit tense or worried. And yet, he couldn't blame his master, how were they going to tell Naruto that his reason for breathing was now gone because of those stupid humans? If only he could…

"Jiraiya-sannin?"

Without turning around, Jiraiya answered simply. "Hyugay, how may I help you?"

TBC.

---

Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica

Naruto©Studio Pierrot

All Rights Reserved-Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
